


aristas cortantes

by bitehard



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Not Naruto Epilogue Compliant, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Canon, erotic asphyxiation, todo consentido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: El amor no debería ser así. Se supone que el amor es tierno y suave y no esto que tienen, todo aristas cortantes y sangre y necesidad.





	aristas cortantes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hard edges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907090) by [fatalsam (bitehard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/fatalsam). 

> Escribí hard edges en inglés y luego el fic compañero desde el pov de Naruto en castellano, así que voy a publicar los dos en ambos idiomas, y así queda algo más o menos redondo.

El amor no debería ser así. Se supone que el amor es tierno y suave y no esto que tienen, todo aristas cortantes y sangre y necesidad.

Naruto tendría que saberlo, piensa Sasuke. Ha conocido otros tipos de amor, de relaciones: una encantadora con Hinata que duró el año que Sasuke estuvo fuera de Konoha; después de decir a Naruto que nunca, nunca, nunca jamás iba a querer estar con él. La guerra había terminado pero no pareció eso en los ojos de Naruto: una tormenta oscureció el azul hasta parecer gris. Sasuke fue un gilipollas, un mal amigo, mintiéndole y haciéndole daño sin necesidad. Otra vez. 

Al final volvió, claro que sí, con el rabo entre las patas. Naruto no necesito mucho tampoco, le miró como por un segundo y finiquitó todo con ella poco después de que Sasuke comenzase a vivir en Konoha. 

—Fue un error —le dijo Naruto, la tormenta de vuelta en la mirada—. Lo intenté, y te eché de menos cada puto segundo. 

Sasuke no le dijo “yo también” pero ni siquiera había necesidad. No con Naruto. “Te vas a quedar conmigo a partir de ahora, ¿no?” y a eso Sasuke respondió “Sí” y ya no hubo más que hablar. 

Follaron esa noche por primera vez, y una primera vez no debería ser así, como una pelea, desesperada y llena de violencia. Naruto estaba encima de él con una mano sujetándole contra la cama, y Sasuke sabía lo que quería. Le dijo “hazlo” y Naruto movió, muy despacio, la mano hasta su garganta y empezó a apretarla. Si Sasuke tenía ganas de llorar de alivio por estar con él, no había necesidad de que Naruto lo supiera: solo podía ver sus lágrimas mientras le ahogaba y esas no contaban.

Naruto no necesita realmente a Sasuke: tiene otras cosas. Tiene a Sakura, que por fin ha dejado atrás el enamoramiento infantil con Sasuke y ahora protege ferozmente a Naruto. Aún quiere a Sasuke pero también le odia, odia lo que le hace a Naruto cada vez. Lo que se hacen el uno al otro. 

Odia esto entre ellos, y lo sabe porque ha tenido que curar a Naruto alguna vez. Incluso con el poder regenerador del Kyûbi en su interior, la quemazón de una cuerda aguanta más de un día en su muñeca. Naruto se deja curar porque está intentando ser Hokage y no puede aparecer con eso, o con el cuello lleno de moratones. 

Sasuke nunca se lo pide, incluso cuando ella se ofrece, expresión entre preocupada y frustrada; a Sasuke le gusta ver en su propia piel demasiado blanca las heridas, los arañazos, los mordiscos. 

El amor no tendría que ser así. No debería doler como una herida abierta, todo el rato, todo el tiempo. 

También está Kakashi, que ha querido a Naruto desde el principio (y a Sasuke, lo sabe, era el favorito de Kakashi entonces, y _lo sabe_, y recuerda cuando trató de pararle pero para entonces Sasuke había olvidado lo que era el amor, no había espacio para eso), y ha estado ahí todos los pasos del largo camino que ha sido su vida. Lo bueno, lo malo, la sangre y las lágrimas y el sudor. Ha estado ahí cuidándolos, incluso cuando no lo querían pero lo necesitaban. Kakashi también está ahora también con ellos, ayudando a Naruto mientras trata de cumplir su sueño.

A veces también ayuda a Sasuke. Le enseña a hacer ninjutsu con un solo brazo. Sasuke quiere rechazar la ayuda pero es débil. Siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será, y está por fin empezando a comprender que no todas las debilidades son malas. Kakashi nunca pregunta por lo que Sasuke y Naruto comparten, pero lo tiene que saber, aunque haya sido Sakura la que se lo haya contado. 

Lo que comparten. follar o pelear tienen más o menos el mismo resultado y Sasuke se apunta a lo que sea mientras sea con Naruto, lo que quiera, cuando quiera. 

Y, de verdad, el amor no debería ser así. Le abre hasta la médula de los huesos, se siente roto y muriendo y, por primera vez en años, realmente vivo. 

No debería esperar a que Naruto vuelva a casa así, inquieto como si fuera la primera vez. Este anhelo es demasiado para que una sola persona lo guarde dentro de sí, esta necesidad y lujuria que nunca se acaba; aún está dolorido de follar por la mañana así que le pide que le folle la boca y, lo sabe, no debería ser así, Naruto sonríe, toca la esquina de su boca con el pulgar y Sasuke intenta lamerlo con avaricia.

—¿Me has echado de menos? Vamos, no seas ansioso. Tienes que pedirlo, ¿sabes? ¿Lo quieres?—pregunta Naruto, y espera a que Sasuke asienta—. Claro que sí, es lo que pensaba, así que, ¿cuál es la palabra mágica? 

Intenta no decirlo, aún no, quiere decirle “que te follen, Naruto”, pero es un pequeño bastardo y pisa con el pie, suave, la entrepierna de Sasuke. Sasuke gime: debería ser humillante, _es_ humillante y aún así no puede controlar sus propias caderas cuando se mueven contra la zapatilla. 

Olvida la polla de Naruto por un momento mientras le besa la ingle y el muslo y no puede evitar suspirar contra la piel. Naruto le coge del pelo y le mira a la cara, hay algo tan intenso ahí que Sasuke se alegra de estar de rodillas o estaría temblando 

—Dilo, Sasuke, vamos, sabes que lo quieres casi tanto como lo quiero yo.

Exige, de una manera que no debería estar tan llena de amor pero _lo está_, y ese es el tema, ¿no?, y Sasuke responde, suave, “por favor” y Naruto consiente, sonriendo como si no fuese a follarse su boca hasta dejársela roja. Sasuke abre la boca, porque es lo que quiere, y lo recibe como si fuese la única cosa que le ata a la vida.

—Lo haces tan bien, Sasuke, me lo haces siempre tan bien, me gustaría tenerte así durante horas. Durante días, si pudiese, eres el mejor, lo mejor para mí, nacido y crecido para mí, como yo lo fui para ti, lo sabes, ¿no? Siempre me tendrás, para siempre, para siempre. 

Sasuke gime en voz baja, no puede decir las cosas que Naruto siempre parece pensar tan fácilmente. Sasuke no sabe cómo decirle todo lo que siente por él así que lo hace así, abriendo los ojos y mirándole desde abajo. Sasuke gruñe y pone la mano en su nuca, como para sujetarse y Sasuke sabe que se va a correr fuerte. El orgasmo hace que Naruto hunda las uñas en la delicada piel de su cuello y se corre, efectivamente, muy fuerte, diciendo su nombre, y a Sasuke le suena… Le suena a amor. 

Sasuke traga, por su vida, y cuando todo termina deja que Naruto le limpia la cara; acaba limpiando el semen de sus labios de sus propios dedos. 

—¿Quieres correrte también, eh? —pregunta, satisfecho como un gato y acariciando su cara. 

Sasuke habla, la voz ronca, la polla palpitando y goteando en su mano, “solo si tú me dejas”, y la sonrisa de Naruto se amplía, las pupilas enormes. 

El amor no debería ser así, pero lo es. Para ellos, lo es.


End file.
